The present invention disclosed herein relates to a monolithic microwave integrated circuit device and more particularly to, a monolithic microwave integrated circuit device including a hetrojunction bipolar transistor (HBT) and a method for forming the same.
Due to the development of wireless communication service, a portable wireless communication device has been extensively used. A wireless communication device requires a power amplifier of various frequencies and outputs, which includes a mobile phone for voice and video communication, a smart phone with a wireless communication function such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth besides a mobile phone feature, and a Portable Media Player (PMP) or a notebook computer with a wireless communication function.
A bipolar transistor may be used as an ultrahigh frequency semiconductor device in an ultrahigh-speed broadband communication network. Recently, researches for realizing a faster ultrahigh-speed operation by reducing a parasite component of the above device have been being made. Especially, the HBT may be used as a basic device of a power transistor and a power amplifier. For manufacturing a value-added integrated circuit, a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) technology is used, where passive devices such as a capacitor, a resistor, an inductor in addition to the HBT (i.e., an active device) are integrated into the same chip.
Due to the development of various forms of wireless communication technologies, a wireless terminal needs to support various wireless communication standards. When a power amplifier fit for each wireless communication function is used, a high frequency switch is required to distribute input signals of diverse frequencies into each power amplifier.